Finally Home
by KCLutz4475
Summary: Bella/Paul imprint story. The Cullen's leave Bella behind and Jake ends up helping her out. Bella doesn't find out about the Pack, at least not right away. Jake gets an imprint and blows Bella off. Bella ends up leaving forks what happens when she returns
1. Preface

** Finally Home**

**Preface**

Takes place in New Moon.

Bella does the depression shit until February, then Jacob comes along and just tries to talk to Bella. He finally gets her to talk after a month (beginning of March). Bella, Quil, Embry, and Jake, hang out and work on these dirt bikes that Jake finds.

Jake tells Bella that he isn't feeling good, Bella assumes it's the same thing that Embry came down with two weeks ago. Bella still believes that Embry is sick so she is expecting Jake's to take just as long. Jake is out for just over two weeks (puts this at April) and they start hanging out again, but without Embry and Quil. Bella doesn't really notice cause now they drive the dirt bikes and she hears Edwards voice.

Bella doesn't talk to Jessica anymore, after the movie theater, motorcycle episode, Jessica started nasty rumors about how Jessica walked up on Bella fucking some guy on the back of his motorcycle. Jessica also came up with all of these 'reasons' on why the Cullen's left and make Bella's high school life hell.

It's now the beginning of May and they are going to go cliff diving, Bella is with Jake so Alice sees nothing so she doesn't come back and no Italy, but the Cullen's will eventually return.

Jake doesn't make a big deal about phasing and not telling people. Sam doesn't think to Alpha order him not to see Bella, so Jake figures don't make it a big deal and don't get caught with Bella. Jake just tells his dad and the Pack that he is at the shelter working which him and Bella actually do, just not as often as they say that they are.

**Character Ages**

Sam - 20 and graduated

Emily, Paul, Jared - 19 and graduated

Bella, Bree, Leah - 18 and graduating

Jake, Embry, Quil - 17 juniors

Seth - 16 sophomore

Brady, Collin - 15 freshmen


	2. Happiness part 1

**Finally Home**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my beta DenecaMalea. Also I thank you to everyone who added this story to their alert listings and favorites. Also a special shout out to LuvinTwilight143 for being my only reviewer for the preface. I love reviews and I always check out my reviewers profile, see what stories they have written or like to read. Anyways here is part 1 of Happiness.

**Ch.1**

**Bella**

"What is so important that you woke me from the best sleep I've had in a really, really long time?" I asked grumpily into my cell. I mean seriously, come on, it's 6:30 in the morning, why would I get up this early on a Saturday morning when I don't have anything to do today? "Sorry Bells, I just got an invite for your graduation and I wanted to make sure that it was actually happening? You know with your whole scary girl thing you had going on." Jake happily said to me. "Jake I'm gonna kill you for this." And with that I hung up, shut my phone off and tossed it to the left of my bed, somewhere. I turned over onto my stomach to try and go back to sleep. Of course do you think that I can actually fall back asleep now? No, of course not, why would I be able to do that on the one day that it is okay to do it.

I get up and throw some clothes on and get ready for the day, then head downstairs and fix me something to eat. Hmm… Let's see, what do I want, what do I want? "And cereal bar it is." With the bar in my hand, I run back upstairs to try and find my cell that seems to have mysteriously gone into hiding. Ah, oh well, guess I won't give Jake the chance to get ready then.

I start walking to La Push, Jake had this idea about how exercise can help with the nightmares that I was having. And you know what, surprisingly it does work to some extent. Don't get me wrong, I do still have those crazy, scary nightmares, but they are just not every night now, normally only one or two a week and I'll gladly take those one or two a week instead of one or two a night.

So now that I've walked all through town, as I pass subway that's just before I get on 101 towards La Push, I start my jog. I jog down 101 until I hit 110 (La Push Road) and that's where I start running, this is the longest stretch of my sixteen point three mile run. I run for about nine miles, a little after I crossover one of the three rivers. I stop and stretch where the second turn off for Hermison Road is. Now that it is 7:45 in the morning, hmm I should stretch for about fifteen minutes, I don't want to wake up Billy too early this morning. He didn't go fishing with dad this morning since he wasn't feeling too good.

Well it's about a nine minute drive from this road to Jake's road which equals out to about another half hour of me getting there. I run until I get to By-Yak-Way road, then I jog until the road turns into Taxi Lits from there I walk to Jake's house. I'm a nasty, hot, mess by the time I get there and grab the hide-a-key from under the ramp and unlock the door. I hear Jake in his room snoring, but I want to check on Billy first.

"Hey, Billy how are you doing?" I ask him. "Morning Bella, I didn't hear you pull up." Billy responded to me. "That would be because I ran here. Jake mentioned that exercise can help with the nightmares a few weeks ago when I seen him at the shelter." "And is it helping Bella?" "It's helping some. I still get a nightmare or two each week which I like a lot better than the way it was before, but I'm sure if you ask Charlie he would still say I'm having huge problems." "Oh I see. Well not that I don't like having you here, but it's kind of early…" Billy trailed off hoping for some type of explanation which I am all to happy to give. "Well it seems that Jake thought it was so funny to call me at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday no less, to inform me that your mail came and you guys got my graduation invite. So I'm here to wake his butt back up." I said with a huge smile on my face and Billy smiled back at me.

I turned around and headed toward Jake's room, grabbing a pillow off of the couch as I go, "Mind if I borrow this pillow?" Billy chuckles, "Not at all, Bella."I walk down the hall to Jake's room and I quickly push his door open and stepped inside the room, trying so hard not to giggle. After getting in without him seeming to stir, I just as quickly shut the door. Tip toeing over to Jacob's bed I hold the pillow with both of my hands, planning on using it to smoother the dummy's face with it. I stand next to his bed for a few minutes, just staring at him. I check and notice that his chest is naked, like usual and that his breathing is still normal so he is still asleep. Just as I go to place the pillow over his face, Billy lightly knocks on Jake's door. I turn to look at the door opening, I'm sure I have the deer caught in headlights look going on. Of course Billy can easily tell what I'm about to do so he just chuckles and says that he is headed to the store, evidently they need more food cause the giant kid eats all day long.

Billy quickly shuts the door again. I turn back to Jacob to stare at him some more. Double checking to make sure he is still asleep and it looks like he is. The idiot won't even know what is happening. I climb up on the bed, straddling Jacob's hips. I've got my hands on each side of the pillow with my arms stretched out in front of me and just as I'm about to put the pillow on his face, I feel myself falling over.

**Jake**

I hear Bella talking to my dad out in the living room. My wolf felt her coming as soon as she was in the driveway. I started to get outta bed, until I heard her talking. So she thinks she's gonna get one up on me huh? I sure don't think so, so I lay back down in bed and pretend to be asleep. I can hear her grab something off the couch, probably a pillow so she can throw it at me. She comes in my room and walks over to me, I can feel her staring at me, checking over me. I know she is probably only checking to see if I'm awake, but the longer she stares, the harder it is to not get hard, yeah wouldn't that just be a dead giveaway.

I hear my dad rolling his wheelchair down the hallway and all I can think is please wait a little longer for whatever it is that you are gonna do Bella and thankfully she does. Dad says he is going to the store, god this couldn't be more prefect if I had tried. Dad leaves and Bella continues her stare, before climbing up on the bed. I open my eyes to see her arms stretched out with a pillow in them, what the hell was she planning on doing? Smothering me to death? So I grab her hips and flip us over, so now she is beneath me. In her process of being flipped she must have been scared cause she has a fucking death grip on my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist. Oh shit, oh shit, wrong thing to fucking think about, cause junior is waking up to full attention now. I look down at Bella and she looks stunning, I just stare into her eyes. God why can't I just imprint on her, this would be a perfect time to do it too. "Morning Bella!" I say huskily and damn it junior can feel the warmth coming from Bella's core. "Um… Jake?" And shit, here comes, me being in trouble. Without thinking about it, I shift my upper body back which in turn shifts my lower half (a.k.a. junior) right into Bella's heated core. My eyes went wide at the feeling, little tingling feelings run all over my body quickly. I look at Bella, not really knowing how to get out of this without getting into more trouble or embarrassing her.

Looking into Bella's eyes was perfect her eyes had widen when I shifted my body, but as soon as I rubbed into her eyes filled with lust. "Bella?" I wasn't sure what she wanted and I didn't know how to ask her without killing the mood, her name seemed like a good enough hint. Of course Bella being Bella, she can't say what she wants, her only clue is that she slowly closes her eyes and tightens her legs around my waist and grinds her core into my cock. All I hear is moaning and I'm not sure if it's coming from her, me or both of us. Just to test the waters a little, I rub my cock into her some more which elicits "More Jake" out of Bella. "Talk to me Bella, tell me what you want." I tell her, because I sure as hell didn't have a clue as to what she was wanting, let alone what the hell I was doing. I mean yeah I've watched porn, but it sure as shit wasn't a guide on how to do this. "I… I don't know Jake." Bella stutters out. "Do you want me to stop?" I say slowly, trying not to move at all, I don't want to sway her decision. "NO! Please, you can't stop!" She yells at me and I barely hide my chuckle, but I do none the less. "Okay well then what do you want me to do then?" I ask her again. "Jake I don't know, I've never done anything like this." She whispers barely loud enough for a human to hear, thank god I'm a werewolf shifter. I notice she stills has her legs wrapped around me, so I grind my cock into her core again, "Well is doing that okay?" I whisper out. She bites that damn lip, but nods yes. Bella has a button up shirt on with a tank underneath, I take my right hand and place it on her hip and slowly move it upward, but going underneath her shirt. Her eyes fly open and she shakes her head no. Okay, well if the shirt isn't coming off I don't see the pants coming off. "Bella, can you change?" I ask her and of course she has a confused look on her face. "Well I take it you don't want to get undress which is perfectly fine, but I was thinking that if you maybe changed into a pair of my basketball shorts that you would feel more?" Of course I try and sound like I know some of what we are doing and it comes out as a damn question. She surprises the hell outta me with "Sure, where are the shorts!" Can you say excited much? I take my hands to unlock her legs iron-clad death grip on my hips to search for some shorts. And sure as shit, do you think I can find a pair, hell no! "How about I put on the pair that you are wearing?" Bella ask me and I just stare at her. "I mean, um… well I…" She stutters over herself. "Bella I don't have anything on underneath these and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." "I won't look." She whispers and my cock went back to standing at full attention and is becoming extremely sore with how hard it is. "Oh well if you're okay with it. And Bella you can look all you want at me." I smirk at her. Bella gets up so fast and starts to take her jeans off. I take my shorts off and turn around to give her some sense of privacy. I hear her lay back down on my mattress, so I turn around. Of course as I turn around Bella is staring straight up at the ceiling, talk about a major turn off, I feel myself slowly deflating. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I ask her one more time, just to make sure. Bella turns her head toward me and her eyes finally go from the ceiling to my eyes then down to my cock and then back to my eyes and she nods yes. I start to climb up on my bed and her eyes are staring at my cock and what do you know, I'm back to being hard as hell again. Bella gasps and then licks her damn lips and my cock twitches.

I know enough about this to realize that I need to line up just right with her clit if I want her to get off; I just hope that I can last long enough to get her off too. I position my cock right on her clit and rub up and down a little and Bella moans, holy hell my cock feels like it's going to explode from how hard it is. I put my hands up by Bella's shoulders and I want to give her some space, plus she seems to like looking at my cock. "Wrap your legs around me again, just not as tight please." I tell her. She does and then stares at where we are joined.

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked this chapter so far. Sorry it took so long to get up on here. I got it back from being beta'd and totally forgot to upload it, duh me. Anyways I don't wanna have a long a/n so reviews are always welcomed. I do send sneak peaks to whoever reviews, but if your messging is turned off then you have to message me first. thanks see ya all soon!


	3. Happiness part 2

**Finally Home**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites/alert listings and also to the reviewers. I hope you enjoyed your sneak peaks. I actually sent out different sneak peaks this time so not everyone got the same thing. Special thanks to my beta Xo BellaItalia oX! Anyways on with the story.

_Previously _

_I know enough about this to realize that I need to line it up just right with her clit if I want her to get off; I just hope that I can last long enough to get her off too. I position my cock right on her clit and rub up and down a little and Bella moans, holy hell my cock feels like it's going to explode from how hard it is. I put my hands up by Bella's shoulders and I want to give her some space, plus she seems to like looking at my cock. "Wrap your legs around me again, just not as tight please." I tell her. She does and then stares at where we are joined. _

**Ch. 2 Happiness part 2**

**(Jake) **

Fuck! Bella staring right at my cock and watching her do it, while trying to dry hump her, is extremely hard. Her facial expressions and sounds are killing me.

"Bella… Ugh…" I attempt to talk, but it came out as a jumbled mess.

"Jake, oh! I'm… so … oh, Jake… right there… again… Jake… oh, yeah… I'm close… please, Jake, don't stop…" Bella finally stumbles out.

I can feel her body start to shake; she's so close, and then she does the unthinkable. She takes her hands and grabs onto her breast and starts to squeeze them. Oh, how I wish she would let me do that. Finally, she stops staring at my cock and looks up into my eyes and we both fall over the edge, together. I lay down next to her and we are both panting, trying to get our breathing back to normal.

BEEP, BEEP. BEEP,BEEP. My phone goes off, signally a text message. She leans over the bed and pulls my cell off the floor and hands it to me. I flip it open and read the message. I just stare at her; I'm so ecstatic about what just happened, that I hope this means we will FINALLY take our friendship a step further and begin dating.

"Hey, where is your phone, B?" I asked her.

"In my room, somewhere… Why?" Bella replied.

"Ugh, cause this is for you." I said and turned the screen so she can read the message.

Bella, I need help with the rest of our science project. I can't find our notes, so now I can't type up the report. HHEELLPPPPPPPPPPP MMMEEEEE PPLLLLLLLEASE! HURRRRYYYY! ~ Ang

"I'm sorry, Jake. I wish I could stay and hang out, but it's for our final." She said regretfully.

"It's alright. I understand, Bella. Hey, I'm busy this whole week, but I'll see you on Friday at graduation, okay?"

Bella got up and started grabbing her jeans, so I roll over and stare at the wall, realizing that I'm still completely naked and we seemed to have knocked every one of my blankets off my damn bed.

I feel Bella's hand slide over my stomach, stopping on my belly button and circled it with her middle finger. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Jake, I'll see you at graduation."

She stood back up and I rolled over and looked at her.

"Jake?" She had a confused looked on her face.

"Yeah, B?" I simply replied.

"Um, I'm wearing yoga pants, not jeans, but thanks for letting me wear your shorts. Oh, I want to take pictures with me in my cap and gown and I want my boyfriend dressing nice. SO, that means you better buy something to wear to your girlfriend's graduation ceremony."

With that she turns on her heel and leaves. I hear her go outside and shut the front door and then start to run. Hmm…that must be why I didn't hear her truck, because she ran here again.

While Bella was running back home, instead of me being a smart boyfriend and picking her up in my car to take her home; I'm stuck on her words of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend.'

"She said to take pictures with her 'boyfriend' and then told me to buy some nice clothes. So that makes me her boyfriend, and her my girlfriend. FUCK YES! Isabella Marie Swan is my fucking GIRLFRIEND. OH, FUCK! The pack! Now, how in the hell am I going to pull this shit off?"

**(Bella) **

"So, Bells, what'd you do today?" Charlie asked me as he sat down at the dinner table, waiting for me to bring his plate over.

Ha ha, and should I say, 'oh, you know, dad, nothing really, I just went to Jake's and he gave me an orgasm. By the way, we're dating! Then I went to Angie's, afterwards, and yeah.' I don't FUCKING think so!

I grabbed both of our plates and set them on the table.

"Dad, what do you want to drink?" I asked him, instead of answering his question.

"Just a beer, please," He replied.

I grabbed his beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for myself. I suck at lying and I have a funny feeling that I'm gonna end up spilling the beans about Jake and I. I mean, it's not like we said that we couldn't tell other people about it. Isn't that what normal teenagers do; run and tell all their friends about boyfriend and girlfriend things? Shit, they need to have a manual on how teenagers act.

I sat down and slid Charlie his beer.

"So, Bells, are you going to tell me what you were up today?" Charlie asked me again.

"Well, this afternoon I helped Angie with our final. She couldn't find her notes about everything, so I came home and grabbed mine, and then went to her house." Charlie smiled and then stopped and raised his eyebrow at me. Shit, I started to panic as I tried to figure out what the hell I said….

"And where were you this morning, Bella?" He asked me.

"Huh?" is my ingenious response.

"Isabella, you said that you went to Angie's in the afternoon." I nod my head, because I wasn't sure what would come out of my mouth. "And that you had to come home to get your notes. That would imply, Isabella, that you were not home this morning. So, where were you?" Charlie's voice started to get slightly louder.

"I was at Jake's?" Of course, I tried to say it, but it ended up coming out as a question.

"What's going on, Isabella? Why wouldn't you just say that you were at Jake's? What are you hiding?" Charlie started rattling off questions, which means that I better hurry the hell up and answer, if I don't want him to figure out what we actually did.

"Dad, JakeandIaredating." I blurted it out so fast that I'm not sure he even understood any of it.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"Um… I said that Jake and I… are um… dating."

"Bells, are you serious?" Charlie stood up and came rushing over to me. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into a hug. "Finally, girl, it took you long enough!"


	4. The Beginning of The End 1

**Finally Home **

**A/N:** Thank you to all of the reviews and alert/fav listings. Special thanks to my prereader ~ Alexandria and my beta's ~ Xo BellaItalia oX & Kibby

**Previously **

"_What's going on, Isabella? Why wouldn't you just say that you were at Jake's? What are you hiding?" Charlie started rattling off questions, which means that I better hurry the hell up and answer, if I don't want him to figure out what we actually did. _

"_Dad, JakeandIaredating." I blurted it out so fast that I'm not sure he even understood any of it. _

"_What did you say?" He asked me. _

"_Um… I said that Jake and I… are um… dating." _

"_Bells, are you serious?" Charlie stood up and came rushing over to me. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into a hug. "Finally, girl, it took you long enough!" _

**Ch. 3 The Beginning of The End -1 **

**Wednesday Evening, two nights before Graduation **

**Jake**

My cell started to ring, so I begrudgingly pulled it out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello!" I said harshly into the speaker. All I hear is a gasp, and then nothing else and I'm getting irritated. "I said hello! If you call, you could at least have the decency to fucking talk!" I started to yell into the phone. The next thing I hear is a click as whoever was on the line hangs up.

Taking my cell away from my ear, I look down to see who had called. "Oh shit." I groaned and immediately hit the redial button. But, of course, all it does is fucking ring. I speed walk out of my room, hitting the redial button again and it still continues to only ring.

Running outside and in to the woods, I stripped out of my clothes and tie my shorts around my ankle. I shift and start running as fast as I can. As soon as I see the back of the house, I phase back in to my human form and put my shorts back on while running up to the back porch. I don't even bother knocking and just let myself in.

"BELLA, where are you?" I wait to try and hear her breathing or making any noise. I can barely even hear her heart beating, "What the hell?" I ask myself.

I run up the steps to her room and her bedroom door is wide open. I walk in to see her lying face down on her bed. Well, at least I hope that she is under all those damn blankets and pillows, anyway.

"Bella, please, I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry." I apologize to her as I start taking the blankets and pillows off of her bed. I can hear her breathing and heart beat so much better now.

Finally, I find her, and roll her over. I notice the trails of tears that line down her face. I feel like the worst person ever. Here, I just get the girl of my dreams and I am already screwing it up.

"What did I do Jake? Why would you yell at me?" Bella asked me with the saddest looking eyes that I had ever seen. I thought seeing her after the bloodsucker left her was bad. She had lifeless eyes then, but no, to actually see the emotion in them makes it so much worse. At least with lifeless eyes, you can pretend that they are on a mannequin.

"Bella, I swear you didn't do anything. I was just frustrated from a meeting that I had to attend. I promise that it had nothing to do with you and I'm so so so sorry. Please, forgive me?" I beg and lay the puppy dog eyes on her thick.

"What meeting? Is that why you weren't at the shelter?" She asked me. Shit, I could kick myself for saying the word 'meeting.' Damn it, Jake, you idiot! Bella is smart, my wolf reminds me.

"Yeah, I told you I was busy this week and I wouldn't be able to make it." Hopefully I can just skirt around that first question.

"No, you said that you were busy this whole week. I thought you meant that you were too busy for me. I didn't think you meant for the shelter too." Bella said to me, shaking her head. Honestly, I just don't understand this woman.

"Wait a minute? You thought that if I had the time, that I would choose to spend it at the shelter instead of with my girlfriend?" I asked incredulously, because I'm seriously hoping that I am just misunderstanding her.

"Well…umm…yeah?" She answers, but, of course, it comes out as more of question than an actual answer.

"Bella, why would I want to be with a bunch of people who, with no offense to them, smell and have not much if anything; when I could spend it with you, my hot girlfriend?" I ask her, because honestly, I don't get how she doesn't see how much she means to me.

"Well, I don't know, Jake…" She murmured and looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap.

I put my finger gently under her chin and tilt her head up so that I could look in to her eyes. "B, look at me." I plead, but she just kept her eyes down. "Please, Isabella." I beg and she finally looks me right in the eyes and just stares at me. Oh, how I wish I could just imprint on her already.

"Bella, I would give anything for you. I would do anything for you. You can ask anything of me and I will do everything possible to give it to you. You mean the world to me and nothing and no one can change that. I promise, Isabella Marie Swan, to always stand by you and be there for you." I lean forward and put our foreheads together.

"Did you just… um… propose to me or something?" She asked me. I guess it does kind of sound like I did.

"Well, that's not exactly what I was trying to say… I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to go, and even then, Bella, you will still have to put up with me."

**A/N:** Just wanted to say that I'm sorry it has taken me so long... I have a few reasons as to why... First off I am trying the sparklyredpen site out as well as my lovely beta that i already have. Okay and my rundown of things since 4/18 extremely bad car accident caused death in family~ 4/20 best friend had her baby girl early~ 4/28 my 24th b'day 4/30 kidney stones and the meds make me really sleepy so hopefully they will ALL pass soon so I can get to typing for you all. love ya thanks for reading and your reviews make my day better!


	5. The Beginning of The End 2

**Finally Home **

**A/N:** Thank you to all of the reviews and alert/fav listings. Special thanks to my prereader ~ Alexandria and my beta's ~ Xo BellaItalia oX & Kibby

**Previously **

"_Bella, I would give anything for you. I would do anything for you. You can ask anything of me and I will do everything possible to give it to you. You mean the world to me and nothing and no one can change that. I promise, Isabella Marie Swan, to always stand by you and be there for you." I lean forward and put our foreheads together. _

"_Did you just… um… propose to me or something?" She asked me. I guess it does kind of sound like I did. _

"_Well, that's not exactly what I was trying to say… I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to go, and even then, Bella, you will still have to put up with me." _

**Ch. 3 The Beginning of The End -2 **

**Thursday Evening, the night before Graduation **

**Jake**

Hey beautiful can't wait to see you tomorrow night at your graduation ~ur boyfriend

_Jake you're suck a dork ~B_

What how am I a dork? ~im urs

_Seriously Jake, you can't figure that one out? ~B_

Do you not want me to write that im ur boyfriend? ~Jake

_No No that's not it. I promise! I want everyone to know that you're my boyfriend. That's kind of part of the reason I want you to be dressed nice tomorrow night. ~B_

Ok well if ur fine with everyone knowing then why am I a dork? Then what is ur other reason for having me get all dressed up besides that its appropriate to be for a graduation. ~ur boyfriend

_Nevermind about the dork part… Because I think you look really… umm… hot when you wear a nice button down shirt. God now I'm the dork~B_

"Hey, Jake, you care to join us or are you just going to sit over and keep smiling like an idiot?" Sam says to me with a smirk on his face.

I send Bella a text…

Well that's good to know Bella, I'll keep a few button down shirts around all the time now. Hey I gotta go. ttyl beautiful. ~ur boyfriend

Closing my cell I smile and say, "Alright, I'm ready for our meeting."

"Well now that the baby alpha is ready, by all means, let's start," Leah says about as happy and perky as she's ever been which is obviously never.

"Leah, that'll be enough," Sam says nonchalantly dismissing her attitude.

Old Quil stands up and the meeting beginnings; he discusses about how the Cullen's have been gone for eight months now, almost eight and a half. I really don't understand why we have to discuss them every month; a simple "Any recent scent of the Cullen's, nope, alright carrying on then." I'm brought out of my thoughts by Seth.

"Um… well actually…" Seth starts and stops.

"Seth…" Quil hisses and everyone turns and their heads start to play tennis, looking between Quil and Seth.

"Seth, Quil, one of you better start talking." My dad yells getting frustrated. When neither one starts talking he nods his head at Sam.

"**Seth, Quil, what do you know that you are not telling us about the Cullen's?"** Sam says using his alpha tone and it works instantly.

"I wasn't there when it happened. I had just phased and caught the tail end of it," Quil rushes out really quick.

Sam nods his head at Quil and then turns to Seth.

Seth gulps audibly, "Well you see…" was all he got out before all the chaos broke out.

Everyone stands at once and their mouths all open, but before any of us could utter a single syllable Sam starts, **"Everyone will sit down, shut their mouths and not say a word unless given permission! Do you all understand?"** Sam yells giving us all an alpha order. He looks around at everyone, kind of giving us the look of why aren't you answering so I raised an eyebrow at him. **"Oh… um… you may answer."** Sam finally says after catching on.

Everyone answers together, "Yes."

"Now, Seth, talk." Sam says not using his alpha voice, but not that he really needs it at this point.

"I was out running patrol earlier when it was raining; it was almost time for Quil to come on patrol with me, so I figured a few minutes wouldn't be a big difference, so there was no need to call for back up. I followed the scent to the Cullen house and when I got there I saw that it was Jasper. Since I've read some of my great-grandfather's journals, I know that Jasper is also known as the God of War. And for those of you who don't know, that means Major badass and you get back up fast which I was about to do. Jasper asked me to not call for back up; he said that he could feel my fear, because he is an empath. He said he meant us no harm and he immediately went into the submissive pose. I still didn't feel right and I lifted my head to howl for help, when he said that I could have my teeth in him already, and that he just needed to talk and get something. He pulled off one of his own arms and laid it down on the ground away from us and then put his head cocked to the right and I placed my mouth over that area, ready to bite him. Jasper said that he was here for something in one of the spare rooms. He said it was something that his human sister gave to him before he left for the war," Seth rushes out with most of that, knowing that he's going to be in big trouble for this when this meeting is over.

"Is that all, Seth?" Sam grumbles out, rubbing his temples and looking at the ground at the same time.

"No, but for the rest of this you all have to keep quiet and not interrupt or I'm not finishing it in front of everyone." Seth quickly says looking directly at Sam.

"**Everyone will continue to not talk and stay seated until told otherwise,"** Sam states again with his alpha voice, then he nods to Seth.

"He talked about his sisters and other things. I felt safe knowing that any minute Quil should be phasing in, so I phased out real quick. I figured that Quil wouldn't hear me in his head so he'd come looking for me before he sounded the alarm, so to speak. Anyways, Jasper asked how Isabella was doing; I told him she doesn't like being called Isabella. He laughed and said that he knows; that she would always get flustered when he and the big guy, Emmett, would call her that. They said that she would blush so hard and get mad, but she would never actually tell them to stop it," Seth says laughing and keeps his head pointed to the ground.

"I finally told him that she was fine now, and that she didn't need them anymore. He asked if she knew what we were; I said no and asked him the same thing. He said that wasn't his information to give out, that we would need to ask Isabella ourselves. I said that we didn't really talk to her, and he laughed and said to have Jake ask her," Seth says and kind of smirks at me.

Oh flipping great, I see what he is doing, if he's going to get into trouble, he's gonna bring down as many of us as he can. He's in trouble for tons of shit, Quil for obviously not telling right away, along with obviously not being on time and not calling for backup when he couldn't find Seth. And now I'm in trouble for still talking to my girlfriend, just great.

"Well, he said that he had some news for us; that the red-haired vampire will no longer be a problem, because he personally took care of her. He also had a message for Jake… that you need to be careful, for this fight will be a bad mark against you and your personal line of the pack. The fight will happen in three weeks time, and if you do this wrong and don't fix it immediately, he and his wife will help smooth things out later down the road. He wouldn't mention anything about this fight or who it's with, but he did stress the word immediately, repeatedly. Also that the Major and the Pixie will only be able to smooth things out for if you want your bad mark removed you and the others who cause this will also have to fix the problem," Seth took another deep breath in and out.

"Seth, did you see what the vamp took from the house?" Sam asks him while he is clenching his fists at his sides.

"Oh, um, yeah… he came out with a box; it had a picture frame in it. He said that they were all the pictures that his sister drew for him. It's like a collage of sorts. I asked if it was important; which was clearly the wrong thing to say, because then he started

growling at me. I immediately phased which is where Quil started to see what was happening. But he explained that the only reason that it had taken him this long to come back for it, was because he has been depressed about leaving his new baby sister behind. He said that he and the pixie lady came back about the time that she went cliff diving, but they saw the red-haired vampire and went after her, when they saw that one of us wolves saved Bella. Evidently the vamps name was Victoria and she was actually in the water going after Bella, but they chased her for a month before they finally killed her. I guess she had started building an army so they have been disposing of the ones who couldn't be trained; from my understanding, only two new ones were able to be kept, but that we are not to worry; they sent them down to his brother's place in Texas," Seth looks up at everyone and tries to give a lopsided grin.


	6. Graduation Day

**Finally Home **

**A/N:** Thank you to all of the reviews and alert/fav listings. Special thanks to my prereader ~ Alexandria and my beta's ~ Xo BellaItalia oX & Kibby

**Previously **

"_Seth, did you see what the vamp took from the house?" Sam asks him while he is clenching his fists at his sides. _

"_Oh, um, yeah… he came out with a box; it had a picture frame in it. He said that they were all the pictures that his sister drew for him. It's like a collage of sorts. I asked if it was important; which was clearly the wrong thing to say, because then he started growling at me. I immediately phased which is where Quil started to see what was happening. But he explained that the only reason that it had taken him this long to come back for it, was because he has been depressed about leaving his new baby sister behind. He said that he and the pixie lady came back about the time that she went cliff diving, but they saw the red-haired vampire and went after her, when they saw that one of us wolves saved Bella. Evidently the vamps name was Victoria and she was actually in the water going after Bella, but they chased her for a month before they finally killed her. I guess she had started building an army so they have been disposing of the ones who couldn't be trained; from my understanding, only two new ones were able to be kept, but that we are not to worry; they sent them down to his brother's place in Texas," Seth looks up at everyone and tries to give a lopsided grin. _

**Ch. 4 Graduation Day **

**Friday**

**Bella**

"Bells, are you almost ready? Geez you never take this long. It's just Billy and Jake coming over for dinner and some pictures before the ceremony," Charlie shouts up to me.

"Dad, it's not just Jake coming, it's my boyfriend, Jake, coming. Plus, this is the first time that we will be taking pictures together so get a lot of them," I say to him and he looks like he is in shock.

"Bells, you mean you guys have been together for what, a week, and you haven't taken any pictures yet? Oh my, stop the press, what would Renee think? The world is coming to an end," Charlie says all over dramatic to me.

"Ha ha, dad, no we have taken some pics. I'm not stupid enough to not have any, especially with Renee coming up here. I just meant that this is our first big thing since we've been together and I asked him to come dressed all nice; therefore, I need to be dressed nicely as well," I rattle off to him as I check my hair again.

We both turn as we hear the car shut off and the doors open and shut. Charlie goes and opens the door for them to come in and I run back upstairs to grab my camera. I start searching my room for my camera, I thought that I left it on my dresser from the last time Jake and I took pictures with it. Yes I know, I've turned into a girly girl a little bit since dating Jake, but hey, what can I say.

I turn around to look on my nightstand, but instead I turn into a hard, warm chest, "Oh, ouch Jake, geez do you have to be so hard?"

"I'm limp, Bella, I'm not hard yet," Jake says to me and gives me a lopsided grin.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you remember where we put my camera last night? I thought it was on the dresser, but it's not there," I say to him turning to look around my room again.

"Oh, um, you mean this camera?" he asks holding up my camera.

"Yeah, where was it?"

"I took it home last night. I wanted to print off some pictures so I'd have them too. I didn't delete anything, everything is still on there, I promise," he says to me and I just laugh.

"It's fine, Jake. So which ones did you print off?"

"Well… um… you see… I wanted… I wanted to show my mom some pictures of us. So when you fell asleep last night I tucked you in and went to grab the camera. I was looking through some pics when you called my name. I set it down and lay down next to you just trying to comfort you. Next thing I know the camera is going off, it took two pics so I must have hit some other buttons on it when I put it down. Those pics actually turned out really nice so I left both of those at my mom's grave in her picture box."

_Gosh, I have the best boyfriend ever._ "Jake, that is so sweet," I say to him as I lean up to give him a kiss.

Jake grabs my hand after our little kiss and leads me downstairs, slowly mind you since it's me, in heels, on the stairs. "Geez, I'm half surprised that you didn't just carry me down the steps, Jake."

"Alright, picture time!" Dad yells to us all and we all start laughing at him.

"Now Charlie, did you turn into a girl or something like that? Since when do you like or even want to take pictures?" Jake asks Charlie.

"Now Jacob, Renee is not here so someone needs to take pictures."

Thirty minutes, and God knows how many pictures, later we are finally on our way to the high school.

"Hey dad, when we get there I want to take pictures with Angela and Ben okay? So if you want to take them or give Jake the camera so he can… Whichever works out best for you guys, alright? Oh and you guys need to sit by the second to last row on the left side of the gym, I'm on the end of that row."

Finally, we are at the school and looking around for my friends when I hear, "Bella, Isabella, over here."

I grab Jake's hand to hold and turn around and see Mike calling me and the rest of the group walking this way.

"Isabella, who is this guy?" Mike asks me, rather rudely.

"Okay guys, so this is Jake. Jake this is Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Mike and Jessica, well I dunno where she went. This is Tyler and Lauren must be off with Jessica somewhere," I introduce everyone, or almost everyone, to each other.

Everyone ends up taking loads of more pictures and then we get told to start lining up so we can walk in and sit in those _oh so comfortable chairs,_ note the sarcasm. We hear the band start up playing the Graduation March and we begin to walk in slowly. Taking my seat, I look over and see my dad, Billy and Jake all sitting where I told them to, so they are right next to my aisle.

Jake just looks so handsome in his dress shirt; I keep sneaking glances over at him. I know that we've only been dating officially for a week, but I can't help but to get excited for this new chapter of my life. And to think that in two years I'll be the one sitting in the bleachers watching Jake graduate from his high school, with my dad and his dad sitting next to me. Then two years later, he'll watch me again when I graduate from college. Jake hasn't really said much about going to college, but I'm sure he'll go to be a mechanic; although I think he could teach the class right now, as it is.

I quit the thought process in my head and look back over to my boyfriend, expecting to see his handsome smile again. Instead I see him with a glare, I try to see what he is glaring at, but I can't. I sit up a little taller and then I notice a bunch of other boys from La Push and notice that some of them are glaring at Jake and at me. _What the heck did I do?_

I'm pulled away from looking at the guys from La Push as I see the first row stands up. _What the heck, did I miss everything already? _Well evidently I missed the speeches; _darn I was so looking forward to that, _again with the sarcasm. Finally, it's my rows turn to stand up and take our walk up front. I walk a little slower than everyone else; I didn't want to trip over air and fall flat on my face, like I did at kindergarten graduation.

We all have our diplomas and are standing back in our rows waiting to throw our caps in the air. Finally, we toss our caps and we spray silly string out into the bleachers. To see the shock on everyone's face in the stands is just hilarious. Looking for my cap, I see Jake walking up to me with a cap on his head.

"Hey babe, were you trying to through this cap at me?" Jake asks me.

"Uh… no… why? Did I hit you with it, if I did I'm so sorry, Jake," I say and he just smirks at me.

"I'm fine; you only hit me in the chest with it. Give me a kiss goodbye so you can get to your grad blast."

I go to give him a quick peck on the lips, since we're in public, but he seems to be having none of that. As he wraps his arms around my waist holding me in place and licking my bottom lip asking for permission. I continue to keep my lips closed, but he just keeps licking my lip. I go to tell him to stop, but as soon as I open my mouth he claims it. Kissing me like he never has before; I mean we've kissed passionately before, but this is a different kind of passion. Finally, he stops when we see flashing lights continuously going off.

"What was that?" I ask Jake.

"I don't want you to forget me while you're here tonight."

"Jake, seriously, how can I forget that you're my boyfriend?"

"I dunno?"

"Wait, you don't want me to forget or you don't want the others in my class to forget?" I ask him.

"Both," he mumbles to me.

We are interrupted when Jessica walks up to us. "Jessica this is my boyfriend Jake," I say to her as I lay my head against his chest. Then I heard Charlie calling me over. "Well, I'll see you later, Jessica."

******Time Skip**** Later Grad Blast**

"Jessica, who the hell are you texting? You've been on that damn phone all night long, I mean come on. You have barely done anything here," Lauren yells at her.

Jessica blushes and looks around at our group. "Just a guy I have met."

"What? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me? Where did you meet him?" Lauren starts spouting off question after question.

"Um…" Jessica looks over towards Angela and me and then puts her head down. "Here at our graduation…"

"Oh, who is he? Do we know him?" Angela surprisingly gets all excited and asks Jessica.

"Yeah, we all know him, but I don't know if it's anything just yet," Jessica says and then she starts looking at Lauren all weird like they are having some type of conversation, but without words or any hand signals.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Tell me in a review please...


	7. Graduation Party

Finally Home

A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews and alert/fav listings. Okay be impressed with me, because I got two chapters out this month which has not happened before!

Special thanks to my beta's ~ Xo BellaItalia oX & Kibby

Previously

"Jessica, who the hell are you texting? You've been on that damn phone all night long, I mean come on. You have barely done anything here," Lauren yells at her.

Jessica blushes and looks around at our group, "Just a guy I have met."

"What? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me? Where did you meet him?" Lauren starts spouting off question after question.

"Um…" Jessica looks over towards Angela and me and then puts her head down. "Here, at our graduation…"

"Oh, who is he? Do we know him?" Angela surprisingly gets all excited and asks Jessica.

"Yeah, we all know him, but I don't know if it's anything just yet," Jessica says and then she starts looking at Lauren all weird like they are having some type of conversation, but without words or any hand signals.

~~~~~~Graduation Party ~~~~~~

"Bells, why aren't you dressed up and looking nice? Shouldn't Jake be here by now with Billy? I thought you said they were coming early and the party starts in twenty minutes," Charlie rambles on while I just stare at my phone.

"Hello, earth to Bella."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get dressed, dad, and be right down," I say as I put my cell down on my nightstand.

Charlie comes over and and pulls me back down on my bed. "Bella, what's wrong? You're scaring me; you're acting like you did after that Cullen boy left."

"I'm sorry, dad, it's nothing. I'll be fine, I'm fine."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know when you're not fine and this is one of those times. Now spill it, little girl."

"Jake's not coming."

"What do you mean Jake's not coming? Why wouldn't he come to his girlfriend's graduation party? You are still dating, right?"

"Yes, I mean, I think so, I dunno anymore."

"Come again?"

I take a deep breath in and hold it for a bit and then I let it out with a big sigh. "I don't know if we are dating anymore. I've tried texting him all week and I don't get anything back; I've been calling his cell and his house. Billy won't even pick up. I've driven out there a few times and Billy just tells me that Jake is busy. And he can't be that busy dad, I've left tons of voicemails and he has to at least be listening to them, because the mail box isn't full. If I can keep leaving voicemails that means that he is getting them, but if he is getting them why won't he call me back, daddy? What did I do that is so wrong?" I blubber out like a big baby.

"Bells, nothing is wrong with you and you did nothing wrong, sweetie."

"Then why is he ignoring me, daddy? I left a message this morning on his cell telling me when the party starts and that I made him his own pan of lasagna, he texted me back saying I shouldn't have bothered cause he is too busy to come to my party. So I tried to call him right back, but he still wouldn't answer. So again, I left another message saying that I'd give it to Billy to bring home for him and he sent a text saying that Billy didn't want to come either." I grab my phone and tap the screen until I get the screen that I want and show him the text. "See, daddy, it's not that they're too busy, they just don't want me; just like the Cullen's, daddy. I'm damaged goods, daddy; I'm not good enough for anyone to want."

Charlie holds me while I continue to cry. "Baby girl, nothing, and I mean nothing, is wrong with you. You are prefect. Do you hear me, sweetie?"

"Yes, dad," I say sniffling to him.

"Alright, kiddo, I want you to get dressed and get ready for your party," Charlie says to me and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

Charlie leaves me alone so I can get into my party dress that Angela picked out for me. My tube dress is black with an ivory floral print, a tie-back empire waistband with a flower on the left side, and a sweetheart neckline. Angela gave me a pair of plain, black flats to go with my dress to 'tone it down', whatever that is supposed to mean.

Grabbing my camera to take pictures of my party, I head out of my room, going down the stairs and outside to see that the back yard is full of people. It seems like every kid from Forks School is here, even Jessica and Lauren.

"Ang, why are Lauren and Jess here? I mean they have literally ignored me since you asked who Jess was texting at grad blast and now they just show up at my party, what gives?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's just have fun at your party and if they come over and talk to you then I'll be right here with you, okay?"

"Thanks, Angela, you're the best."

*********Time Skip*********

"So I don't know what I should do. Angela said she saw Jake here at the party, but as soon as I looked for him he was gone. She said that she came and got me instantly, it couldn't have been more than two minutes from the time she saw him to when we were where he supposedly parked," I whined into the phone, hoping my mom could help me somehow with this crazy train I seemed to be on.

"Sweetie, I know this seems bad, but maybe Billy called and needed him back at their house."

"But that's the thing, mom, he texted me earlier saying that they weren't coming; that they were too busy and had other important things to take care of or something like that."

"Bella, dear, calm down, everything is going to be okay. Maybe you just need to give him some time, alright?"

"Mom, is there something wrong with me? Maybe I'm not showering right and I give off a smell? Or I'm just too plain, that could be it. I mean what do I have to offer, anyways? Alright, mom, thanks for the talk. Love you, bye," I say to her and rush off the phone before she can say anything more.

"Ah ha, that's it!"

"What's it, Bells?" My dad comes into my room asking me with his eyebrow raised.

"Jake."

"And what about Jake?"

"Well, I'm going to give him a week to figure his issue out and if by next week he hasn't talked to me and explained what happened this past week then I'm going to confront him about it. If I don't like his reasoning or if he won't talk about it then we're officially done. I mean I'm moving at the end of the summer for college anyways, so maybe this is for the better, dad," I announce to him with a surprisingly happy tune.

"Okay, Bells, just remember that Jake is two years younger than you, so your good reason and his good reason will probably be different; also, considering that you're a girl and he is a guy, there's almost a guarantee to be different reasons."

"I hear you, dad, I hear you. Well, I'm ready for bed, night," I say to him as I walk over to him and give him a hug and kiss on his cheek. "Oh, and Charlie… thanks for the party and everything, it was fun."

"You're welcome, Bells, you deserved it."

"Thanks, dad."

"And, Bella… you really were the meaning of your name, Isabella. You looked beautiful in your dress. I'm proud of you."

With that, he shut the door and I crawled into bed. Not even getting the blankets on me before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N:** So write me a review and tell me what you think


	8. Jake's Weekend After Graduation

Finally Home

A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews and alert/fav listings. Special thanks to my beta's ~ Xo BellaItalia oX & Kibby

Previously

"Thanks, dad."

"And, Bella… you really were the meaning of your name, Isabella. You looked beautiful in your dress. I'm proud of you."

With that, he shut the door and I crawled into bed. Not even getting the blankets on me before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Jake's Weekend After Graduation

Jake's pov

"Sam, you have got to help me! What the hell am I suppose to do?" I yell at my alpha. I mean, come on, I just imprinted on some random girl.

"Jake, I really don't see what the big deal is, so you've imprinted. This is a good thing, why are you so worried?"

What the fuck? How am I supposed to be just cool about this? "Fuck, you just don't get it, Sam. I just imprinted on some random fucking girl; some girl that I don't know. A-an-and you just want me to be happy go lucky about this shit? Are you fucking crazy?" I continue my rant as I pace behind the couch in Sam and Emily's living room.

"Jake, I imprinted on some random girl, you know?" Jared says trying to give me comfort or some shit like that.

"No, no this isn't the same thing. You have known Kim since forever. Didn't Kim say you guys have always had the same class and then in high school you guys had like three classes together? See you knew her or at least of her. This is some random fucking girl." I try and stress my point across to them, but I can just tell that they're not getting this.

"Jake, you do realize that Sam and Emily didn't know each other at all, right?" Paul asks me.

I hang my head, because really that's my whole problem. I just get my girl and now I'm going to lose her.

"Jake, what is really the problem that you are having?" Sam asks me.

I just shake my head and turn towards the door to go outside.

"Jake, stop right now. Good, now turn around and tell me, what is the problem that you have with your imprint? I want to know everything right now, what are you hiding, Jacob?"

Sam alpha commands me and I turn around and walk over to the couch; I sit down and put my head in my hands.

"It's not having an imprint that bothers me; it's who my imprint is that pisses me off," I start and Paul interrupts me.

"So what's wrong with this Jessica chick? You seemed fine texting her all last night."

I growl at him in warning to shut the fuck up. "It's not Bella okay!" I roar as I stand up and begin pacing again. "I wanted to imprint on Bella Swan. I love Bella, not this stu… Jessica girl. I just got Bella and now I'm going to have to give her up and it's killing me." I flop back down on the couch and lean back.

"What do you mean you just got Bella? Jacob you were told to stay away from her," Sam starts to yell at me.

"I mean I just got Bella to be my fucking girlfriend and now, because of this stupid wolf shit, I can't have her. And fyi, Sam, I'm the rightful alpha so I don't have to listen you on everything," I finish off to him smugly.

"I alpha ordered you to stay away from Bella. You can't disobey an alpha order," Sam says, but I'm not sure if he is trying to convince us or himself.

"I talked to my dad about your order Sam and he agreed that it was not necessary and it would cause trouble within our families and could bring unwanted attention to our tribe."

"How could you ignoring one little girl bring unwanted attention to our tribe? She'll make more friends and get over it, no big deal. The leech loving, cold dick fucking girl can go find someone else to bother," Paul rants on and on.

"First off, you don't know anything about Bella, don't say that shit. Second, Bella never did anything with that bloodsucker, a few pecks for a kiss that's it. He wouldn't touch her that way. Third, my father and her father are best friends, so for me to randomly stop coming over just wouldn't work," I yell back at Paul then turn to Sam. "I did try to obey your stupid order, but it made things worse."

"What do you mean it made things worse?" Embry asks me, he really did care about Bella and not just because she was my friend, she was his friend too.

"She started going catatonic again. When that bloodsucker left her, he broke her; she could barely function on her own. I helped get her out of that, well somewhat anyways. She still has some bad days, but they're not nearly as often as they were at first. When you ordered me away and I obeyed, Charlie called and talked to my dad. Saying that he didn't know what else to do with Bella, she was doing better when I was around and now that I wasn't around, she was slipping away. She was back to not eating much again." I must have really gotten into my story, because I somehow ended up by the windows facing the woods. I turn back towards Sam, "Don't you get it now? Me being away from her is literally killing her. How am I going to have an imprint with Jessica, of all people, and not kill Bells?"

"What has Jessica done to Bella? You better tell me right fucking now!" Embry runs over to me and starts screaming at me, placing his hand around my throat and lifts me up by it.

"Embry let Jake go and sit down on the couch," Sam alpha commands Embry. You can see him trying to fight the order, he's so mad that he is actually doing a good job of not listening.

"I'll let go if you tell me what that bitch did to Bella! Tell me what she did!" Embry yells at me.

"Don't you call my imprint that! Take it back you fucker!" I yell at Embry while grabbing his hands and getting them off me. "Take it back now, Embry. My imprint is wonderful, she is not a bitch."

**Story Suggestions**

Inappropriate by Jane Addict It's an Emmett Bella story... All human... Mid thirties Mayor Emmett McCarty is interested in sweet sixteen year old pure Isabella... I love this story

After the Hurt by digbygirl This is a Jasper Bella story... All human as well... Bella and Emmett come to live with Charlie and Sue. Jasper becomes Bella's protector


End file.
